Lucy's descision
by SharinganMage24
Summary: Lucy decides to leave fairy tail feeling that she is too weak. she goes to train and get stronger and along the way meets her long lost twin brother Zane heartfillia and decides to join his guild "Wolves Howl". Join Lucy's adventures in her new guild and leading up to the next grand magic games. (takes place after the first GMG)
1. Lucy's Descision

It was a warm summer day, Lucy lay there in Fairy tail's infirmary Remembering her last mission. (Flashback) _"so all we have to do is take care of this monster right?" Gray questioned. "it's not that simple idiot"Remarked Erza "this monster has already taken out several villages if we aren't careful we could be in trouble". (flash-forward)"Gate of the bull I open thee Tau-" The monster punched Lucy sending her key flying out of her hand."LUCY are you alright" was the last thing she heard before blacking out. when she woke up she saw Natsu, Gray and Erza standing triumphantly over the defeated monster. "Ah Lucy your awake, Great" screamed Natsu. "yeah" Lucy said sadly "thanks for the help guys". "we need to go back to the guild and treat your wounds" said Erza. "yeah alright lets go guys" (flashback end)_. Lucy felt so helpless "I was knocked out in an instant while Erza, Gray and Natsu beat the monster without breaking a sweat" she thought to herself "I'm just a burden to everyone like this. I don't deserve this fairy tail guild mark I need to get stronger. She walked out of the infirmary and into the guild hall. everyone was being their usual self, Cana drinking, Gray and Natsu Fighting, Master sitting on the table talking to mirajane. This is it she thought to herslef "Everyone i'm sorry but I will be leaving the guild" . WHATTTTT.

**Sorry for the short chapter this is my first fanfic so i'm just testing it out.**

**If you like the story please leave a review Thank you :)**

_**oh yeah i don't own one bit of fairytail all credit goes to Hiro Mashima**_


	2. Why Lucy

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys. They really mean allot.**

**Now without further adieu on with the story **

WHATTTTT, "what do you mean your leaving the guild" Natsu was the first to blurt out."I'm sorry everyone but I don't deserve to stay in this guild" Lucy said with a sad look on her face."that's crazy Lucy" Gray said "your one of us, you're family of course you deserve to stay here"."I'm not strong enough to be a part of this guild I am just a weakling I need to get stronger" Lucy said trying to hold back her tears."Lu-Chan you are one of the best celestial spirit mages i have ever met what do you men you are weak" Levy remarked."NO you guys don't understand those are just my spirits if i were to get my keys stolen i would be helpless"Lucy Screamed tears running down her face"I'm always one step behind everyone watching them as they get stronger and stronger while I am here in my sorry state. I have made my decision I will leave the guild and get stronger, I'm sorry everyone". With that Lucy turned around and bolted out of the guild Unable to hold back her tears crying violently.

**Time skip**

Lucy sat there in her apartment packing her things she would go wherever she needed to go to get stronger. she was just about to Finish when she heard a voice behind her."so you're really leaving the guild eh". Crap there was no mistaking who's voice that was it was the one persons voice she didn't want to here."Natsu, I'm sorry"."Nah you've made your decision, you want to get stronger I understand I just came here to see you off". "Natsu I-I-I-I" Lucy stammered."Its alright Lucy but just promise me one thing... Promise me that once you are stronger you'll come back to Fairy Tail and we will fight kay" Natsu said with his usual Wide grin."I promise Natsu" Lucy said with a smile starting to form. With that Lucy Exited her apartment and walked out of magnolia into wherever nature would take her.

**2 days later **

****it had been two days and Lucy had been wandering in the Forrest living off animal meat and training her abilities against the many monsters that inhabited this Forrest. It was a surprisingly hot day that day and the heat reminded her of Natsu. she had gone to a nearby lake to wash herself off. She was in the stream washing herself when she felt a tugging feeling at her legs. Before she knew it the tugging turned into a pulling, she was helpless because she had left her keys on the shore so she did the one thing she could and screamed for help before she was dragged down under water."so i'm going to die" she thought " My biggest regret was that I couldn't fulfill Natsu's promise ... Natsu I'm sorry". She had begun to fade when she saw a hand reach into the water. as if instinct she reached out and grabbed the hand. When she grabbed on she noticed a guild mark on his arm it looked like a wolf howling. Before she knew it with tremendous strength she was thrown out of the water and onto the shore nearby. The man then shot is other hand into the water and screamed "Fist Of The Earth Dragon" there was an Ear splitting scream and then silence. The man Turned around and looked at Lucy, he had messy blond hair and was wearing a white T-Shirt along with Baggy black jeans. The second he saw Lucy his face lit up like a light bulb. Then all of a sudden he sprang on Lucy screaming "Lucy-Nee I finally found you". Lucy's immediate reaction was a Lucy kick straight to his face." ow Lucy that was cruel" the man said rubbing his cheek."WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" screamed Lucy." Oh right I guess I didn't introduce myself properly, Yo my name is Zane Hearfillia and I am your twin brother."is this some kind of joke?" Lucy said, she looked like she was about to explode."No-No I'm serious here I'll prove it to ya" Zane then pulled up his shirt revealing a heart mark by his chest, it was the exact same one that all Heartfillia members had."... I don't believe it I have a twin brother. How did you even find out about me" Lucy asked shocked." Ah that's easy" said Zane I saw the heart mark In the grand magic games when you were fighting that Minerva girl"."but how do you know that all Hearfillias have a heart mark."I have an amazing memory I remember everything since birth"."Hey Lucy is Natsu around here I really want to meet him and talk to him you know cause we are both dragon slayers and stuff" Zane asked. "I was meaning to talk to you about that" remarked Lucy "how exactly did you obtain your dragon slayer powers?". I got them the same way all other 1st gen dragon slayers did, Once I was separated from my family I was found by a dragon and raised by Him"."But anyways back to my first question is Natsu-San here ?"Zane questioned. Lucy explained Everything that happened to Zane."In that case you can join our guild Wolves Howl, Lucy we will help you get stronger and i can finally be together with the only real family I have left"."...(should i do this i don't think I'm ready to join another guild after leaving Fairy Tail so quickly, NO if I want to face Natsu again I need to get stronger Training with my brother might really help me unlock my potential, and he is also my only Family left after Fathers passing, I can't leave him like this) Ok Zane I'll Join your guild" Lucy finally agreed."Yes Lucy-nee is going to join my guild whoooohoooo" Zane screamed. "come on Lucy the Guild is quite some time from here we have to leave now"

**Time skip**

Lucy and Zane stood outside of the guild it looked like a smaller version of the Fairy Tail guild before they won the GmG."We are finally here Lucy" Zane said while opening the doors to the guild"Welcome to Wolves Howl".

**Boom and scene**

**So what did you guys think if you liked it be sure to leave a review**

**Also I have a couple Oc's for Wolves Howl but if you guys want you could Submit some Oc's I'll be accepting around 3**

**Give me all the Details you can about your Oc Like their appearance and magic(P.S. I don't want any dragon slayers and try to think of some unique magic) If Nobody submits an Oc that's fine I can just make up my own**

**so yeah anyways thanks for your support reviewers and ciao**

**oh and by the way I don't own any of fairy tail all credit goes to Hiro mashima Got it? k good bye**


	3. Wolves Howl

**Thanks for the Oc submissions guys and sorry for the late chapter**

**I've been really busy with... Stuff.**

**Anyways yeah on with the chapter**

"WELCOME TO WOLVES HOWL" Zane screamed as he kicked down the doors. The first thing Lucy saw when she walked in was a beer bottle flying at her brother hitting him in the head and knocking him to the ground. "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAISER" He screamed while getting up. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOUR TOO DAMN NOISEY IDIOT" the other man named Kaiser Screamed back at him. Lucy turned towards him and got a good look at him He was a tall well built man with a light tan skin. He was wearing black skinny jeans along with a loose leather vest. Through the V of the vest you could see most of his chest and abs along with his Guild mark. His hair style was a bit different he had jet black hair which was spiked at the top but fell down to almost shoulder length at the back. He saw Lucy glaring at him and glared back flashing her a smile which caused Lucy to blush and turn away. "Oh you brought back a chick eh" Kaiser said nudging Zane. "THAT "CHICK" HAPPENS TO BE LUCY HEARTFILLIA OF FAIRY TAIL AND MY SISTER" Zane yelled while punching Kaiser. Kaiser got up and took a good look at Lucy. "Whoah that really is Lucy from Fairy Tail. And what's better is that she's your sister, which means ..." In an instant Kaiser had disappeared from his spot and appeared next to Lucy "Hello miss pleasure to meat you the name is Kaiser Kei" he said as he kissed her hand. Lucy went as red as Erza's hair."GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU FLIRT" Zane screamed as he pounced on Kaiser. Lucy chuckled a little remembering how Gray and Natsu would always fight like this. "Would you guys please stop fighting you know how I hate fighting" a girl said coming out from behind the bar. She was wearing a school girl uniform and had long blackish blue hair. "These two idiots don't listen to reason Akat" a tall well built man said standing up from his seat. He had short messy Cyan hair and was wearing an orange sleeveless top along with green shorts. "The only way these guys would learn is by beating it into them" he said while grinning. "(sigh) alright Rook, I suppose this is inevitable" Akatsumi said while slipping on a ring. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a man standing behind her. He was tall with a slight tan. He had short pure black hair along with small faux hawk. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt which showed off his abs and camo pants which were tucked into his combat boots. "You might want to take cover right about now things could get pretty rough"he said. Lucy nodded and went behind a table. "Oh look they think they can beat us lets show them a thing or two about magic" Zane said grinning ear to ear. "Come at us" Rook said smiling. Both sides were about to attack when a man wielding a giant sledgehammer jumped down from the second floor smashing his hammer into the floor causing the floor to shake. Lucy peered out at the man with the sledgehammer from behind the table. He was wearing full body Hearts Kruse armour (same brand as Erza's) and had medium blond hair which covered his forehead. "I can't have you Idiots breaking the guild apart with your fights" the man remarked "The master wouldn't be very pleased". The room went silent until the man in the camo pants walked towards him. "Seth ... you do realize you just destroyed half the floor" The man said pointing at the huge crater at his feet. "... Crap please don't tell the master, please Kai I'm begging you". Seth said grovelling at his feet. "Don't tell me what" a voice echoed throughout the room. There was a puff of smoke and the master appeared in front of them all. When Lucy saw the master she was shocked. The Master was a young girl no older than 19 she was wearing short shorts with a yellow T-shirt and black hoodie jacket over it along with her attire she had shoulder length light brown hair (kind of like Ellie from Rave Master if you've seen that Anime). "Master, Zane and Kaiser did this I just came in time to see it" Seth started to ramble on. "It's no use Seth I saw the whole thing do you know how hard it is to pay for this stuff no wonder our guild looks like shit". "Everyone front and center" she screamed. Everyone immediately got into rows of lines. Lucy was still in shock over how young this girl was for a guild Master. "Her father was the previous guild master he recently passed away so she became the new Master" Kaiser whispered to her "She hasn't been doing the best job to tell you the truth". A vein popped up on the master's forehead as she turned around and punched Kaiser straight through the wall. "WHAT DID YOU SAY DUMBASS" she screamed at him "S-S-sorry Mei-Samma" Kaiser said buried under a pile of wood. "Ah is that? ... IT IS! Lucy Heartfillia, Mei said excitedly. I'm a huge fan and I don't mean to sound rude but what would a Fairy Tail mage want here" she said looking at Lucy quizzically. Lucy explained her whole situation to Mei and the rest of the guild. "Hmmm I see well in that case welcome to Wolves Howl" she said with a polite smile. "Now before you get your guild mark you have to do the initiation fight against one of our members. Luna-Chan get over here you'll be fighting with our Fairy Tail mage" Mei said. A girl no taller than Lucy walked out. She had Dark blue hair tied up in a pony tail and was wearing black shorts along with a pink tank top. "Lu-Chan it's so nice to finally meet you I've heard so much about you from Levy-Nee" Luna excitedly said."How do you know Levy" Lucy asked, puzzled. "Levy is my sister" Luna remarked happily."WHAT! H-h-how Levy never told me about a sister why are the both of you in different guilds. "We've always had a sibling rivalry, wanting to be better than each other so when we were little we went to different guilds. We still write to each other though" Luna said smiling as if it was nothing. "OK girls you can talk after the fight EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW" Mei said. They were standing in a wide open area, the only real obstacles were some trees here and there but for the most part it was pretty open. Both girls got ready to fight Luna grabbing a pen and Lucy clutching her keys. "BEGIN" Mei screamed and the match had started

**Kk that was chapter 3 well what did you think**

**This chapter was really just to introduce the characters the real fun starts next chapter**

**Sorry if my grammar might be a bit bad**

**Please remember if you like it Review. All constructive criticism is welcome but if you're gonna be a dick then just don't Review **


End file.
